Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. :For the full list of named personnel, see [[Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|''Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]].'' Chef Captain Jonathan Archer had to call in a load of favors just to get his Chef onto ''Enterprise''. ( ) Chef was known for his famous breakfast dish, eggs Benedict. ( ) In August 2152, Chef became ill, so Hoshi Sato, who enjoyed spending time in the galley, offered to serve as his replacement until he became well. ( ) delivers pot roast]] While forced to temporarily relocate to the cramped catwalk in September, Chef continued to serve his role as ship's cook. His meal of choice, at the time, was pot roast, a dish he served three times in three days, much to Malcolm Reed's annoyance. ( ) In February 2154, Chef was the only person to complain about how long it took the damage to the ship's galley to be repaired after the attack at Azati Prime. ( ) Serving aboard a starship with no counselors or psychologists, Enterprise crewmembers often found solace in Chef and often discussed their problems with him. ( ) :Chef was a character who was never seen, nor heard, with exception of the purposely cropped shot of the character that appeared in , where he was played uncredited by regular extra and stand-in Richard Sarstedt. (This information is from the call sheet, where he was credited as Richard "Isaac Hayes" Sarstedt, a reference to singer Isaac Hayes who portrayed the character "Chef" on "South Park" for nine seasons). :Some fans have joked that the reason we have never seen Chef is because he looks a lot like William Shatner. He was played by Jonathan Frakes in . Commander Riker was playing a holoprogram about ''Enterprise and he took the role of Chef.'' Command Division Engineering Petty Officer In 2154, this engineering petty officer manned the engineering station on the bridge during the ship's battle with a group of Augments who had commandeered a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. ( ) :This officer was played by journalist Dayna Devon. Female Crewman 1 This command division crewman served aboard Enterprise during her first three years of service, including during the search for the Xindi superweapon. She would occasionally serve on the bridge, and was known to stand-in as relief helmsman. In 2151, she was knocked unconscious by a Ferengi gas canister that was taken aboard Enterprise. Trip Tucker found her in one of the turbolifts, whereupon he checked her pulse to determine if she was still alive. ( ) :This crewmember was played by regular extra Hilde Garcia who received no on-screen credits for her appearances. Based on an inference in "The Crossing", this character may be crewman Rossi. ;Appearances: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Female Crewman 2 This command division crewman served on board the Enterprise between 2152 and 2154. She was among the crewmembers on the catwalk. ( ) She coordinated the cargo which was brought back on the Enterprise after the Osaarian pirates robbed it. ( ) :This crewmember was played by regular extra Nikki Flux who received no on-screen credits for her appearances. Male Ensign 1 This command division ensign served onboard the Enterprise from 2351 until 2361. He was present in the mess hall when T'Pol and Ambassador V'Lar had a conversation. ( ) He was in the mess hall when a spatial anomaly hit the Enterprise. His tray was thrown into the air. ( ) He walked through a corridor and was nearly flew over by Trip Tucker on his way to T'Pol's quarters. ( ) :This Ensign was played by regular extra Glen Hambly who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Relief Helmsman This command division ensign served as a relief helmsman on board the Enterprise between 2152 and 2154. He was among the crewmembers on the catwalk. ( ) He manned the helm station when Travis Mayweather was out of duty. ( ) :This Ensign was played by regular extra Scott Hill who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Operations Division Archer's Guard In 2154 of an alternate timeline, this security officer with the rank of crewman was posted outside the quarters of Jonathan Archer, who at that time was infected with interspatial parasites. The crewman was ordered by Captain T'Pol to keep Archer in his quarters while the Enterprise engaged the Xindi in battle. When the crewman attempted to prevent Archer from leaving, Archer responded by punching the guard and making his way to the bridge in time to witness the Xindi's destruction of Earth. ( ) :This guard was played by actor Richard Anthony Crenna. Crewman 2 This operations division crewman was assigned to the Enterprise between 2151 and 2154. He was among the crewmembers on the catwalk. ( ) :This crewman was played by regular extra Baron Jay who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Engineering Crewman This crewman served in the engineering on board the Enterprise in 2153. He was on duty in the engine room when the Enterprise was hit by a spatial anomaly and lost several functions and systems. He assisted Cmrd. Tucker. ( ) :This crewman was played by Kenneth A. White. Engineer on Fire This engineer caught fire during the battle with the Xindi-Reptilians at Azati Prime in 2154. He was extinguished by Trip Tucker and taken to sickbay. ( ) :The burned engineer was played by stunt coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr., who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Female Crewman 3 ]] This female crewmember was injured when the Enterprise struck a Romulan mine in 2152. ( ) Later that year she was working on a crossword puzzle while the crew was forced into the catwalk. She was almost finished when the Captain stepped on her PADD. One of the last words had six letters ending in R, the first Vulcan ambassador to earth. She didn't know the answer, but Captain Archer told her it was "Solkar." ( ) :Although appearing twice, actress Elizabeth Magness was credited only as "Female Crewman" and "Injured Crewmember". Female Crewman 4 This operations division crewman was assigned to the Enterprise between 2152 and 2154. She was among the crewmembers on the catwalk. ( ) She was on duty in the engine room after the Enterprise hit a spatial anomaly. ( ) :This crewmember was played by regular extra Marnie Martin who received no on-screen credits for her appearances. Female Crewman 5 This unnamed female crewman was encountered by the "Wisp" possessed Malcolm Reed in the turbolift located near the Armory. "Reed" had just slipped into the turbolift as the door was closing, when the crewwoman informed him that she was going to "B deck," which "Reed" said was "fine", followed with an inquiry as to whether she was a female. Confused by his question, "Reed" reiterated, requesting to know if her gender was female. She replied, "last time I checked", which "Reed" responded, "I am a male", which she acknowledged, and to which he added, "there seem to be a number of anatomical differences..." at which point the turbolift stopped and she quickly departed. ( ) :This female crewman was played by Valarie Ianniello. Male engineer This operations division crewman served on board the Enterprise. He worked in main engineering when Commander Tucker explained Dr. Phlox the function of the warp drive. ( ) He attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :This crewman was played by regular extra John Wan, who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Relief Tactical Officer (2152) This crewman was a relief tactical officer and served occasionally on an aft station on the bridge. ( ) He served in place of Malcolm Reed while Reed was on a special mission infiltrating the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2152. ( ) and shortly after the Kreetassans left the ship. ( ) He also manned the tactical station and later an aft bridge station when ambassador V'Lar was on board. ( ) In 2152, he manned the tactical station while the landing party took Shuttlepod 1 down to Paraagan II. ( ) Later that year, he served at the tactical station after Reed, who was possessed by a "Wisp", was confined to his quarters. ( ) :This crewman was played by regular extra and stand-in for Connor Trinneer Mark Watson. His appearance in "Shockwave" was clearly shown in the episode's deleted scenes, but were more obscured in the aired version of the episode. Relief Tactical Officer (2154) This operations division officer served aboard the Enterprise in the year 2154 as a tactical officer under the command of armory officer Lt. Malcolm Reed. His most notable mission came at the end of 2154 on a journey to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of the United Earth Embassy, which resulted in the death of Admiral Maxwell Forrest. He would serve on the bridge during the mission to Vulcan with Commander Charles Tucker, Vulcan Ambassador Soval and Communications Officer Hoshi Sato. With Lt. Reed in a shuttlepod attempting to recover Captain Archer and T'Pol from Vulcan's Forge, this officer manned the tactical station as a Vulcan patrol craft fired on the Enterprise. In addition to putting the ship on tactical alert, he fired the ship's phase cannons at the attacking Vulcan cruisers. He later rerouted power to the phase cannons, after the Enterprise had suffered significant system failures. ( ) :This tactical officer was played by [[Trekkie|''Trek fan]] Jim Moorhouse who received no on-screen credit for his appearance.'' Relief Tactical Officer (2155) This Ensign served as the relief tactical officer on board the Enterprise in 2155. She was on duty during the Terra Prime crisis and under the command of Hoshi Sato. ( ) :She was played by Amy Rohren. Female ensign This operations division ensign served in multiple roles aboard the Enterprise. She worked in engineering when Commander Tucker explained Dr. Phlox the functions of the warp drive. ( ) During the Xindi mission, she assisted in repairs to Enterprise following the attack on the ship by the Xindi near Azati Prime. ( ) She later worked in Main Engineering while preparing the ship to enter the Xindi vortex and engage the Xindi superweapon. ( ) She also attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :This ensign was played by regular extra Daphney Dameraux, who received no on-screen credits for her appearances. Security Crewman 1 This crewman was assigned to the security division on board the Enterprise in 2153. He served as brig guard for Orgoth and was present when Captain Archer took him out of the brig to bring him into the airlock. ( ) :This crewman was played by Ryan Honey. Security Crewman 2 This crewman served in the security division on board the Enterprise in 2153. He guarded the wounded Osaarian Orgoth, when he was in sickbay. ( ) Later that year he was surprised by Rajiin and tried to call the security team, but was knocked out by her. ( ). :This crewman was played by Ken Lally. Security Crewman 3 This crewman served in the security division on board the Enterprise. In 2151, he was knocked unconscious by a Ferengi gas canister while it was being analyzed in Engineering. He later assisted in supervising the Ferengi as they unloaded the property they stole from Enterprise from their ship. ( ) In 2152, he was among the crewmembers who took refuge on the Catwalk when the ship got caught in a neutronic storm. ( ) Later that year, he and another security officer reported to the Bridge to escort the "Wisp" possessed Hoshi Sato to her quarters. ( ) The following year, he guarded the brig when the Osaarian Orgoth was imprisoned. This crewman later returned Orgoth to the brig after Captain Archer had tortured his prisoner in the airlock. ( ) :This crewman was played by regular extra Aldric Horton who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. Steward This unnamed steward assisted Chef by serving breakfast in the captain's mess during the Captain's meal with Trip and Phlox. ( ) :This steward was played by actor Drew Howerton. Tactical Crewman This crewman was a tactical officer who beamed down to the Vulcan monastery planet as part of Malcolm Reed's assault team that attempted to rescue Archer, T'Pol and Tucker from their Andorian commando captors. He carried a backpack of supplies, including phase pistols and a tricorder. Prior to beaming down, he was initially hesitant about stepping onto the transporter pad, as he had never used a transporter before. Later, during their assault on the Andorians, he was hit by weapons fire. ( ) :This tactical crewman was played by actor Jamie McShane. It is unclear if his wound was fatal or not, as he did not appear in the later scenes; Andorian sidearms apparently do not have "stun" settings; however Crewman Fuller was apparently the first to be killed judging from Archer's reactions to his death in . Tactical Crewman (2152) This tactical crewman assisted Lt. Reed in armory in 2152. ( ) :He was played by David Lewis Hays. Sciences Division Captured Crewman This science division crewman was captured in 2154 by the Orions alongside Commander T'Pol, Ensign Jeffrey Pierce, and six other crewmembers. She was rescued and the neurolytic restraint was disabled. ( ) :This crewman was played by an unknown actress who received no credit. Com Officer This ensign served as the relief communications officer during the absence of Hoshi Sato. ( ) :This unnamed officer was played by actor Philip Boyd. Medical Technician A medical technician, with the rank of crewman third class, helped coordinate the moving of patients when sickbay was filled with injured aliens after a ship suffered a reactor overload in orbit of Xantoras and the Enterprise had to offer assistance. When he brought in an Antaran on a stretcher, Dr. Phlox froze for a minute as this was the first one he'd seen, and his people had been at war with them centuries earlier. ( ) :This unnamed crewman was played by actor Jamison Yang. Science Officer This science division crewman, was a crewman first class assigned to the Enterprise in 2152. He was among the crewmembers on the catwalk when the ship was threatened by invading "Wisps". When asked by Travis Mayweather if he and Cunningham were doing alright, he said "we're okay". Mayweather next asked if either of them had seen Charles Tucker, and the crewman replied, "No, sir". ( ) :This crewman was played by Alexander Chance. Medical Technician/Com Officer This female ensign, served in multiple roles aboard the Enterprise. During the Xindi mission, in an alternate timeline, she served as the relief communications officer. ( ) Also uring the Xindi mission, she viewed a Bob Hope/Bing Crosby film in the mess hall on movie night. ( ) She had a dinner at the mess hall after the Enterprise crew woke up. ( ) She served as a technician assisting Doctor Phlox in Sickbay. ( ) She later attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) :This ensign was played by regular extra and stand-in Ator Tamras, who received no on-screen credits for her appearances. Dual branches (Command and Operations) Command/ Operations division crewman This crewman served on board the ''Enterprise'' in the operations and command division from 2151 until 2161. He took a drink in the mess hall when T'Pol and ambassador V'Lar had a conversation. ( ) He was present in the mess hall when a spatial anomaly hit the Enterprise in 2153. Later he was among the crewmembers in the sickbay who were wounded by the Osaarian boarding group. ( ) He was promoted to an ensign and joined occasionally the command division. He was working on the bridge when the command staff talked about a way to get through the nebula. Later, after the mission succeeded and the Enterprise got through the nebula, he joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall. ( ) He was working in the engine room in 2154 when Harrad-Sar tried to steal the Enterprise. ( ) :This crewman was played by regular extra John Jurgens, who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. ;Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Engineer/ Security Crewman (2153) This crewman was stationed on board the Enterprise in 2153. He was assigned to the command division when the Enterprise was hit by a spatial anomaly. He was surprised by this anomaly in a corridor. ( ) Later this year he served in the operations division and was assigned to the security team which tried to stop the Xindi invaders. He died shortly after a Xindi bio weapon was shot at him. ( ) :This crewman was played by stunt actor Lin Oeding who received no on-screen credits for his appearances. See also *List of unnamed MACO personnel Enterprise (NX-01) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel